Who Am I PRWF
by Boondock Angel Daisy Lily
Summary: This is a story about a young girl as no memory of her past and seems emotionless. However, after meeting the Rangers, Princess Shayla and Zen-Aku her true self begins to bloom. However, when she remembers, how will she react?
1. Pearl's Info

Name: Pearl

Age[Physically]: 7

Looks: Dark brown hair, light blue-green eyes, pale.

KR: Unknown mother, unknown father.

Past: Pearl can remember nothing of her past, except she was held captive as an infant and when turning 5, slept for years, not aging until she is awaken and escapes. The only thing she can remember of her parents is a song.

Here's a link to some of Pearl's appearances and a song she sings: stories/24340975/pearls-appearances-and-song


	2. The Rangers & The Wolf

My Pov

I was walking through the forest, just to walk. I know being 7, I should have been home in bed. But I didn't really have a home or family. At least not that I could recall. Not that I could remember my family. I had been kidnapped by monsters and when I turned 5, they put me into asleep. When I woke up and got away, the world had changed. I had been asleep for 2,993 years. For past 2 years I've been living in an abandoned shack in the woods. For some reason a fawn and wolf pup had been following me everywhere and would always bring me food and I'd do the same for them. They were my only friends. I walked and my hand came to rest on my pearl necklace. Supposedly, my father made it for me and gave it to me when I was born. It was the only thing I had of him. I could remember his warm hands holding me, making me feel safe and his strong, gentle voice. And my mother... I remember her sweet, clear voice when she sang a song about nature and my father would play the flute. When she'd hold me, it would feel like I'm floating. I missed them, which was strange since I couldn't remember their faces. I was about to turn around when I heard commotion. I went towards it and saw the Power Rangers and weird creatures. One that, before I could blink, wiped out 3 of the 5. Only the Red and White Ranger were left.

Red Ranger: "Who are you?"

White Ranger: "Why are you doing this?"

Wolf: "I'm am the Duke Org, Zen-Aku." Soon, Zen-Aku attacked the White Ranger and she powered down. Then I noticed a crystal orb roll towards him. He picked it up and squeezed it in his palm. For some reason, I heard a elephant's call and felt a small sting of pain.

White Ranger: "Elephant Zord!" I saw the crystal turn into stone. The Red Ranger tried to stop him, but he was powered down and I recognized him. It was Cole.

Zen-Aku: "I've waited for 3,000 years to have my revenge. One by one I'll take your Zords and soon, I will destroy you!" He walked away. The Rangers were left in pain. I hurried home.

* * *

Zen-Aku's Pov

I held The Elephant Zord Crystal in my hand. This was only a small victory. A stepping stone towards my ultimate goal. To destroy the Rangers for what the previous warriors had done to me. While I walked, I heard a snapping sound. I turned quickly to see a small figure running by. I jumped out and in front of the figure. Whoever it was fell back and let out a small scream. It was high-pitched. I saw a small child, a girl, laying on the ground. She seemed frightened, which for some reason, troubled me. She had dark hair and blue-greenish eyes. Then I caught sight of something. The pearl necklace she was wearing.

Me: "Who are you and who gave you that?" I pointed to the necklace. She lightly touched it.

Girl: "My name is the same as the jewels on my necklace that my father made me. Pearl." The moment she uttered her name images went through my head.

** Flashback**: _**I saw a woman with long dark hair. She was holding a baby who, if I had to guess was Pearl. Then I saw a man walk to them. He held in his hand the very necklace Pearl wore. He put it around her neck and then held her to his chest. Slowly he moved side to side. She seemed to slowly drift off to sleep and clung onto his clothing. **_

**End of Flashback **

* * *

My Pov

I looked at Zen-Aku who was holding his head and groaning softly. I reached out to him.

Me: "Are you alright?" He harshly gripped my hand. He looked at me with glowing eyes.

Zen-Aku: "You are coming with me." Then I blacked out.

* * *

Zen-Aku's Pov

I picked Pearl off the ground and carried her. She was surprisingly light. I passed through the woods and came to a small shack. When I got closer a white wolf and a female deer ran out of the shack and towards me. The wolf growled and the deer looked as if it was going to charge. I was about to use my Crescent Wave, but something grabbed my arm. I looked to see Pearl, still unconscious, but holding my arm still. The deer came towards me then turned sideways. I placed Pearl on its back and it and the wolf walked into the shack. I peered through the window to see a small amount of space, a small table and a pile of blankets and next it a pile of clothes in a bucket. This girl was alone and only these 2 animals were taking care of her. This made me sad for some strange reason, but I shook it off and walked away.

_Next Morning_

* * *

My Pov

I woke up to warm rays of the sun hitting my face. I woke up to see I was "home". Aniu and her wolf/dog pup, Sammy were asleep in a corner while Faline was next to me. Slowly and quietly I snuck out and went to find Zen-Aku. Something in me wanted to find him, but another part said someone wanted to find me.

* * *

Princess Shayla's Pov  


I touched my necklace, trying to remember who gave it to me. It was someone I loved... I heard Max and Danny wake up.

Max: "I sure slept well. Hey, your medicine worked great."

Danny: "Sure did. I got my appetite back." Then they both looked around. "Where's breakfast?"

Max: "Where's Alyssa?" Cole walked over to us.

Cole: "She's probably still sleeping." Taylor came back from her morning jog.

Taylor: "Actually, Alyssa was up early this morning." Then everyone looked to each other. "Oh no. You don't think..."

* * *

Alyssa's Pov  


I had to get my Elephant Zord back. I knew it was crazy looking for Zen-Aku on my own, but...

Voice: "Zen-Aku!" I heard a girl's voice calling out for Zen-Aku. It didn't take long for a little girl to come into sight. She looked at me. I walked towards her and kneeled to her level.

Me: "What's your name and what are you doing out here?"

Girl: "My name is Pearl and probably for the same reason you are, looking for Zen-Aku." Why was she looking for him. "You're looking for him because he took your Elephant Crystal. Aren't you White Ranger?"

Me: "How did you..?" I was cut off by the sound of a flute. Pearl ran off in the direction it seemed to be coming from. "Pearl wait!"

* * *

Zen-Aku's Pov  


I played my Dark Lunar Flute, remembering The Ancient Warriors attacking me and then sealing me in a tomb.

Me: 'Anger courses through my veins like venom. Why can't I remember more? And why do I feel the need to keep that girl near me?' I heard an explosion and screams. It sounded like the White Ranger and Pearl. I went towards the sounds to see the White Ranger holding Pearl, who unconscious and injured. "What happened?" The Ranger looked up at me.

Alyssa: "We were attacked." I helped her feet and got back to the river.

Me: "Set her down gently." She did as I said. I took out my knife and cut off a piece of cloth from my armor. I wrapped some herbs in the cloth and tied it around Pearl's right leg. I looked to the White Ranger. "Protect her." She nodded and I quickly ran.

* * *

Alyssa's Pov  


Why did Zen-Aku help Pearl? All I knew now is I had to get Pearl to the Animarium.

Cole: "Alyssa!" I looked and saw Cole.

Me: "Over here!" He saw me and ran over. Then he saw Pearl in my arms.

Cole: "Alyssa, what happened to Pearl?"

Me: "You know her?" He nodded. He turned around.

Cole: "Put her on my back. We got to get her to Princess Shayla." I placed her on his back and we hurried to find the others. They found us.

Taylor: "What happened?"

Me: "I ran into Pearl and then we were ambushed by Jindrax and Toxica. I'm sorry I worried you guys." Cole helped Pearl down.

Pearl: "Ow ow ow."

Danny: "Who patched up her leg?" Everyone looked at me.

Me: "Zen-Aku."

* * *

Okay here's chapter 1 and I'm already starting on chapter 2. Sammy is the pup that was with Zen-Aku/Merrick. Here the link to the Quizilla page where some important links stories/24344026/who-am-iprwf-story1-the-rangers-a-the-wolf


	3. Meeting the Princess & Reunited

My Pov

Me: "It's true." Before anyone could say anything, a shot of electric energy was shot at us. We all were blown off our feet. I saw it was the 2 creatures who attacked me and Alyssa before.

Toxica: "5 crystals are better than 1."

Jindrax: "Master Org is gonna be so pleased, he'll promote us to Generals." They started towards us and Alyssa had me behind her. Then I heard the same flute playing again.

Me: "It's Zen-Aku!" Both the Orgs looked around, slightly panicked. Then he appeared.

Zen-Aku: "The forest is mine. I told you to never set foot in it again." The 2 were smart and left in a hurry.

Cole: "Who are you? What do you want?"

Zen-Aku: "Only to destroy you." He looked at me. "Pearl, I suggest you leave. I have no grudge against you." I wasn't moving. Cole pushed me back a little.

Cole: "Pearl, go." I looked at everyone and ran for cover. I heard in the distance:

Zen-Aku: "Crescent Blade! Crescent Wave!" And then an explosion.

* * *

Cole's Pov

We transformed into Rangers. We tried to fight Zen-Aku, but he was too strong.

Me: "Look, whatever happened to you 3,000 years ago, we're not responsible."

Taylor: "We're the guardians of the Wild Zords."

Alyssa: "Only we can control the power of Wild Zords. Not some Org." Then he held out his palm.

Zen-Aku: "Are you sure of that?" He opened his hand and we saw 3 Animal Crystals. "Behold, my Dark Wild Zords!" He threw them in the air, caught them in his flute, then began to play. Soon a Wolf, Alligator and Hammerhead Zord appeared. They fought all of our Zords and defeated them. Then, for some reason, My Lion, Taylor's Eagle, Max's Shark, Danny Bison, Alyssa's Tiger and Zen-Aku's Dark Wolf Zord Crystal all began glowing. Then they went into a direction. Where Pearl was hiding.

* * *

My Pov

I saw the Animal Crystal come towards me. I stepped into view and then they started circling around me.

* * *

Princess Shayla's Pov

That girl...It couldn't be her. Could it? She was still alive?

* * *

Master Org's Pov

No no no!

Me: "Nayzor, get the Zen-Aku away from that girl, immediately!"

Nayzor: "Yes Master."

* * *

Cole's Pov

Pearl had been engulfed in a rainbow light. When the light vanished, her outfit had changed and she had wings! She started hovering slightly above the ground and glided like she was skating. Then she started singing in a voice you wouldn't believe it was her.  
Pearl's outfit and albums/aa394/gaarasgirl62/Fav Pics/Rinne4_

Pearl: _"Over the world, Hello baby future _

_Ring the doorbell of your heart _

_Lovely days, friend, passion, change, shining hope and more _

_Prism rainbow color of dream!_

_Over the mind image, goodbye tears _

_You and me, we all have one _

_A special address just for us, _

_Where those seven gifts will be brought_

_A signpost for when you're lost _

_An umbrella on your sadness _

_Warmth for what irritates you _

_Your smiles make the starry sky._

_These endless encounters _

_Arrivals spinning round and round _

_They will paint over everything_

_The world is blooming, so smile _

_Different futures born all around us, _

_Learn to know yourself now, and then tomorrow _

_That will push me on_

_Bloom the way you bloom _

_In these precious fleeting days _

_Spread your arms and accept _

_Those seven gifts you'll one day know"_

She jumped in the air and her wings let out a rainbow aurora, that looked like the Northern Lights, and it filled the sky. Suddenly, we all de-morphed and Zen-Aku and his Zords disappeared. Pearl slowly floated back onto the ground and where she landed a small field of grass and flowers grew. Her wings faded and she fell to the ground.

* * *

My Pov

_*Dream*_

_Voice: "Pearl. Remember."_

_Me: 'Who is that? That voice..."_

_Voice: "Remember who you are and fight."_

_Me: "What? Who are you?"_

_Voice: "Remember and fight."_

_*Dream Ends*_

I woke up to the feeling of a cold rag being placed on my forehead. I opened my eyes to see a woman with long brown hair standing next to me.

Woman: "Oh thank goodness! You're alright."

Me: "Are you Princess Shayla?" She nodded her head. Then I saw her look at my necklace.

Princess Shayla: "You know, Cole and the others don't know this but a year before I went sleep for 3000 years, I had a child. A daughter." I looked at the princess. She had a baby? But where would the child be now? "She was my and my protector's child. We both love her so much. But a year after she was born, the Orgs stole her from us and then I was laid to sleep on the Animarium. I didn't know what happened to my protector or my daughter." She lost the man she loved and her only child? She like me. "Although now I know where my daughter is." I saw a tear fall down her cheek. "You see, her father made her the same necklace you're wearing around your neck." What? I felt my chest tighten. Then I remembered a dream I had. The woman's voice I had heard was Princess Shayla's! Then that meant... Tears filled my eyes.

Me: "M-M-Mom?" She nodded and opened her arms. Of course I ran into her arms and gripped onto her waist, afraid this was some wonderful dream and that if I let go she'll disappear. Then I heard splashing. I saw the pool spouting water we both looked in to see Cole fighting Zen-Aku alone. Then the other Rangers showed up to help. Zen-Aku's too strong. They'll never be able to beat him like that. Then I heard a whistling melody and saw 5 Zords flying down to the Rangers. They formed the Wild Force Megazord except the Shark Zord was replaced by the Giraffe Zord. However Zen-Aku's Dark Wild Zords formed the Predazord and quickly defeated them. Then Zen-Aku took the Giraffe Crystal and did the same process he had with the Elephant Zord. I felt the same pain and heard the Giraffe Zord's cry. Was there any hope of beating him?

[Here's chapter 2. Sorry for the wait.]


	4. The 2 Faces of Zen-Aku

My Pov

I had changed out of my newly transformed dress into a blue dress, white puff-sleeved jacket and brown inch-heeled sandals. Before my dress and jacket were plain, but my mom gave me some paint and jeweled flowers and I did a little transformation of my own. Again became like before, Cole and the others went to fight Zen-Aku, Megazord to Predazord. Except Zen-Aku called the Elephant and Giraffe Zord and actually de-morphed them.

Me: "Oh no!" He was about to strike them the Giraffe Spear, when something attacked him. It was the Gorilla, Black and Polar Bear Zords. Wow, there were more of them than I thought. Zen-Aku backed off and disappeared.

* * *

_Nightfall_

Princess Shayla's Pov

I looked into the Sacred Pool, seeing Zen-Aku. I touched my necklace, trying hard to remember my protector, but the memory was so hazing I couldn't remember. I needed to find the source of Zen-Aku's power. I decided to go where the Rangers first met him. I went to leave, but I was stopped by Taylor and Pearl.

Pearl: "Mom?"

Taylor: "Princess Shayla, where are you going?" I turned and faced them.

Me: "I'm going back to the you first met Zen-Aku. I have a very bad feeling about him. Perhaps I can find out why."

Taylor: "I'm coming with you."

Pearl: "Me too. There's something about Zen-Aku and I can't put my finger on it. I need to go with you."

* * *

Zen-Aku's Pov

I walked into what one would mistaken for a graveyard. I felt the presence of an Org here. I felt the energy coming from a large stone.

Me: "Fear not kindred spirit. I shall release you from your tomb." I tore off the seal and the Org burst from the ground. I would wait and then capture the Princess and Pearl.

* * *

My Pov

We had walked for awhile when we came to the spot Zen-Aku had been buried for centuries. Mom touched the stone and she got this troubled look on her face.

Taylor: "What is it? What do you sense?"

Princess Shayla: "Something is very wrong here." I was about to ask what when the revving of motorcycle torn through the air. We were all looking around. I felt the presence of an Org. Soon it flew pass us, knocking us to the ground. It was the Motorcycle Org, an old enemy of Taylor's. While they fought, Zen-Aku snuck up and grabbed both of us.

Zen-Aku: "You're both coming with me." He looked at the necklace my mom wore and then looked at her.

Taylor: "Let them go!" Taylor ran to help us but was blasted by the Motorcycle Org. He was about to finish her off when Zen-Aku stopped him.

Zen-Aku: "Org, leave her for later."

Motorcycle Org: "But why not finish her off now?"

Zen-Aku: "Revenge isn't something you rush."

Motorcycle Org: "I like the way you think." With that, me and my mother were in the hands of the Orgs.

* * *

Taylor's Pov

I couldn't believe it. I had let Princess Shayla and Pearl get captured. I stumbled to catch myself as I pulled out my Wild Caller and contacted Cole.

Me: "Cole, the Princess and Pearl have been kidnapped by Zen-Aku."

* * *

My Pov

I sat next to my mother as the Motorcycle Org powered up.

Motorcycle Org: "I'm more powerful than ever!" And revved outside laughing. Leaving Zen-Aku with us. He looked at Mom, staring at her necklace.

Zen-Aku: "Where did you get that necklace Princess and why do you wear it?"

Princess Shayla: "Someone very special gave this to me a long time ago. I wear it in the memory of that person."

Zen-Aku: "That necklace, I know I've seen it somewhere before. But where? Why can't I remember?" Then he started groaning loudly in pain, like he before. He stumbled, almost like he was in pain. I ran to him.

Me: "Zen-Aku!" He looked back up at me and growled. Then the Motorcycle Org came back.

Motorcycle Org: "Duke Zen-Aku! The Yellow Ranger and her friends are here!" Zen-Aku grabbed us both and dragged us outside. The others were here.

Taylor: "Princess Shayla! Pearl!"

Cole: "Release them at once Zen-Aku!" Soon the fighting ensued. And like most times, Zen-Aku triumphed, but at least the Motorcycle Org was defeated. But also, Zen-Aku had taken the Black Bear and Polar Bear Zords! My mom went to the others and while I tried to, Zen-Aku grabbed me by my waist and lifted me off the ground.

Cole: "Pearl!"

Max: "Let her go!"

Zen-Aku: "I think it would be best if the Princess's daughter stayed with me." And with that, we were gone.

* * *

_10 Days Later..._

_Flashback_

_My Pov_

_It was the night of the new moon and Zen-Aku had disappeared somewhere. I saw him near the lake and I went to him._

_Me: "Zen-" I stopped as I saw his body engulfed in light for a split second and then a man was standing in his place. He removed the helmet he wore and looked towards me. Those eyes. Those strangely familiar eyes. He knelt down in front of me, took off one of his gloves and gently caressed my cheek. "I know you don't I?" He nodded._

_Man: "Yes. My name is Merrick Baliton. Your name is Pearl Baliton. I'm your father." Like before my heart stopped, my chest tightened and tears poured like rain from my eyes. I fell into his chest, crying. Zen-Aku was my father, Merrick._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

I woke up in the cave Zen-Aku had settled in. I still couldn't believe that this Org was actually my father. I heard a bark and saw a pup scamper into the cave. It was Sammy.

Me: "Sammy!" The pup turned his attention to me and jumped in my lap. "You found me!"

Zen-Aku: "You know that pup too? It seems familiar to me." I nodded.

Me: "He's the pup of my friend, Aniu the white wolf." Suddenly, Zen-Aku jerked his head to the opening of the cave.

Zen-Aku: "Pearl, we must go."

* * *

Master Org's Pov

Me: "Zen-Aku has become very powerful."

Nayzor: "Yes, but he is also very close to destroying the Rangers."

Me: "You must make sure he does not remember!"

Nayzor: "I have an idea on how to handle it." I turned.

Me: "Good. But above all; keep the child away from Zen-Aku! She is the one thing that could ruin everything!"

* * *

Cole's Pov

Me and the others were searching high and low for Zen-Aku.

Me: "He's gotta be around here. Keep your eyes open." We all looked but nothing. I managed to turn to see an attack. "Look out!" It was Toxica.

Toxica: "Rangers. Finally all to ourselves. Now we will defeat you and get the credit we deserve." A wave of energy hit the ground. Zen-Aku was here. Pearl was next him.

Cole: "Pearl run!" I expected her to but she didn't. She stayed by Zen-Aku. "Pearl?" I didn't have time ask why she wasn't trying to get away. Zen-Aku attacked us all relentlessly. I managed to inflict some damage. I was about to use my Lion Blaster when Pearl stepped in the way. "Pearl move!" She shook her head.

Pearl: "I'm not going to let you hurt him Cole!"

Zen-Aku: "Pearl get out of the way! I don't want you to get hurt." What? Zen-Aku actually cares about Pearl? Then I heard a barking noise. I saw a pup. No, a dog/wolf pup that I had seen before, run to Zen-Aku and Pearl. "No stay away!"

Pearl: "Sammy run!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Then Max landed a short distance from Zen-Aku. Toxica fired at him, but he moved and hit the pup and Pearl instead.

Zen-Aku: "NO!"

* * *

My Pov

Me and Sammy were both launched in the air. Thankfully we landed in a patch of grass, but his right back leg and my left arm were now bleeding. Zen-Aku went into a rage and attacked Toxica. Jindrax showed up and they both left. Zen-Aku ran to me and Sammy. He picked us both off the ground.

Zen-Aku: "I can't let them hurt the 2 of you." He ran off again taking me with him.

* * *

_Nightfall_

I looked to see the moon was half full.

Zen-Aku: "Pearl, I'm allowing you to leave. You and your pup, go." I went to protest but he lowered his sword to my level, telling me to go. I turned and left with Sammy trailing behind. My wings suddenly sprouted from my back. Then a light blue path traveled from the ground to the sky. It must lead to the Animarium. I picked up Sammy to the best of my ability and started flying back home.

* * *

_Several days later_

Zen-Aku's Pov

Why? Why couldn't I remember? Those memories, the Princess's necklace, Pearl. What meaning did they have to me? None of it makes any sense. And then there was that Megazord, Animus. He knew who I really was.

Nayzor: "Zen-Aku!" I turned to see Nayzor throw his fan towards me. I easily knocked it to the ground.

Me: "I am tired of your games. Tell me what you know!"

Nayzor: "Come now Zen-Aku. No need to get angry. I've come here for that very reason. To tell you everything."

Me: "Well begin!"

Nayzor: "All your secrets lie in here." He held up a small tea kettle.

Me: "What is that?" The two other Duke Orgs grabbed my arms so I couldn't move. "What are you doing?"

Nayzor: "There are some things in this world you do not need to remember. And I will make sure you don't." He took the lid off and a bug fluttered out. He went into my head and began erasing everything.

* * *

My Pov

My head felt like it was fire. Cole and the others had gone to fight Zen-Aku. I didn't have time to tell them that Zen-Aku was my dad. I feel light-headed and faint.

Me: "Dad..." The last thing I heard was my mother crying out my name before the darkness came back.


End file.
